The name's Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs
by HildeJ
Summary: Tony needs some answers after their tour on the USS Foster. Episode challenge, The Immortals s1, ep4 SLASH, pairing Gibbs/DiNozzo.


Disclaimer: NCIS and the characters portrayed in this story sadly do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.

Now, this is my very first attempt at writing an episode tag, so, be gentle…

Hilde 

**The name's Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs.**

"Get in here," Gibbs ordered, holding out his arm.

"What?"

"I wanna get all that goo out of your hair. Why do you use that crap, anyway?"

"You don't think it's cool?" Tony looked almost wounded. "I was going for a 50s movie hunk kinda look. No?"

Gibbs snorted and grabbed the shampoo.

"Come on, Jethro!"

"You're not sleeping in my bed with that stuff in your hair," Gibbs was adamant.

"Well, maybe we should stay at my…"

Holding Tony by the neck Gibbs forced his head under the spray. Tony's yelp of surprise and annoyance was soon replaced by a low murmur as Gibbs slowly massaged the shampoo into his scalp, moving in slow circles.

Tony closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling for a moment, before he thought back to the USS Foster.

"Do you respect me, Jethro?"

Gibbs frowned, not knowing where Tony was headed with this.

"You regret not saving yourself for marriage?"

"Don't …"

"What brought this on? Kate giving you a hard time?" Gibbs knew the newest addition to the team didn't always see eye to eye with his second in command.

"She's stealing my lunch money, Mr. Belding," Tony quipped. He turned serious. "No, it's just…I really don't think she'll ever respect me or see me as anything than a jock chatting up every woman in the greater DC area."

"Give her a chance, Tony; it's not been that long. As soon as she gets to know you better she'll see you're a damn good investigator."

Gibbs turned him around, holding his face with both hands, looking "Believe me, Tony, no matter who we are in private, if I wasn't satisfied with your job as an agent, you'd be off my team. You got that?"

Tony didn't answer, just picked up a washcloth, lathered it up and began to move it over Gibbs' body in slow circles. A smile was slowly forming around his lips as he watched

"So…you ever been into role-playing, Jethro?"

"What, you mean like the book you gave me? Or that online game Seaman MacDonald was playing?"

"Noo, I mean in bed."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, like the wicked vicar and the milkmaid? Or maybe the vicar and the naughty stable boy would be more accurate," he smiled, closing the distance between them.

Tony put his hands around Gibbs' waist and held him tight, letting his body rub lightly against the other man's.

"Yeah, something like that. Any hidden fantasies I should know about?"

Gibbs smiled that crooked smile that always left Tony week in the knees, "Why don't I surprise you?"

Tony turned Gibbs around and started washing his hair. He loved this, running his hands through the former Marine's hair, massaging his scalp gently, but firmly, easing away any tension that built up during the course of a day. He smiled again, remembering when they first arrived at the USS Foster.

"Did you see the look on Kate's face when she realized we were all gonna sleep in the same room?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, although I was more worried about you talking in your sleep, giving us away."

"She'll probably just see any talk of us as metaphor of me trying to kiss your ass. Like the gifts I brought back for you. Loved the look on her face when she saw my take on a two-piece bikini." Tony laughed quietly as he rinsed the shampoo out of Gibbs' hair.

"You enjoy the sights in Puerto Rico?" There was something in Gibbs' voice that had Tony pay attention.

"Jethro…" he admonished. "Yes, I looked. No, I didn't sample. Stop being paranoid! You know I'd never do that to us. I just play the part, nothing else. And people would start wondering if I stopped. I don't want'em looking too closely, see something they shouldn't."

"I hate this," Gibbs sighed, "all this secrecy. Hiding. Just hate it." He held Tony close, kissing his shoulder.

"Me too. Although, it's all kinda James Bond, ya know. Secret agents leading double lives, great cars, tuxedos and dry martinis, shaken, not stirred. " Tony sounded almost dreamy.

'Really,' Gibbs thought, filing the information away for later, before a lathered hand around his cock forced all coherent thoughts out of his mind.

******

A couple of days later, Tony locked himself into his flat, dropping the groceries on the floor in front of the hall table. Just as the smell of food registered, a sound from the living room had him freeze and reach for his gun.

"Stand down, Tony, it's only me." The light in the living room was dimmed, casting a warm glow around the room as Tony entered. Looking over at Gibbs, he momentarily froze, not able to take his eyes off the man standing by the windows.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he studied the man in front of him.

"The name's Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs," the man in the tuxedo answered, as he handed Tony a drink.

"A dry martini?"

"No, not yet," Gibbs grinned. "First you have a shower, there's a present for you in there as well, and then I'll serve you dinner. Dessert's in the bedroom, later," Gibbs murmured, as he kissed Tony deeply, just loosing himself in the sensation of having him close. "If you're a very, very bad stable boy, I'll treat you to a martini."

"Hey, that's another fantasy," Tony protested.

"It's mine," Gibbs replied, "to do with as I please. If I want a stable boy, I sure as hell am getting one."

Tony laughed out loud, gave his ass a light squeeze and ventured into the bathroom. A dark green robe was hanging by the door. He reached out a hand and carefully touched one sleeve. Silk, Gibbs had bought him a silk robe. He didn't know what shocked him most, the sight of the tux or the robe.

"You like?" Gibbs had entered the bathroom, standing close to his second in command.

"Oh, I like," Tony smiled warmly, as he started unbuttoning Gibbs' dress shirt.

"I guess this answers your question from the other night, then, whether I like to play?"

"Hm?" Tony looked up, "Sorry," he said cockily, "I was just thinking about what the stable boy should do to the vicar, or Bond, for that matter. You sure you're up for this?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"


End file.
